Kissy Kissy Lip Smoke
by War of Glass
Summary: There are three things that are incorporated into Beck and Jade's relationship: Tattoos, love, and little black cigarettes... :Oneshot:


Kissy Kissy Lip Smoke

Victorious Oneshot

** "Tattoos, Love, and Little Black Cigarettes"**

Her body was an hourglass. And this sand was frozen in time. It felt like slow motion, Jade slowly made her way to a crouching position, dancing to the music of Beck's heavy breathing and a little radio by the cracked window. As she rose, her hips swayed in the dim light of the room. She turned to him and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back. She brought her face down and grazed his neck with her soft lips. Stepping back slowly, her eyes were locked with his. Like a wolf to its prey, she wasn't going to let him get away. As the incoherent song in the background reached its chorus, she rocked her head to the guttural, deep bass that seemed to play at the bottom of a watery abyss. Her back was arched as she danced, and Beck could see just how beautiful this hourglass was, and he was a sandman of time. He could see her devilish smile as she walked over to him. "Hey!" He gasped as she tugged on his scarf unexpectedly. She brought him closer…closer…closer…he could smell the sweet perfume of hell on her as she teased him with puckered lips. Her graze left only a dot of her black lipstick on his trembling lips. "Not yet, slick," She whispered, disappearing into the shadows of the room once more.

Her smooth legs bent and swayed and jerked with the music. She began to hum to the song as it grew softly instrumental. Beck leaned forward and removed his black jacket and threw it onto the bed. It didn't matter what he did, the room wasn't going to get any cooler. Not when the sun and moon was right in front of him, a burning passion intertwined with dark mystery. She banged her hands against the dresser like a drum, and surprisingly it was right on beat. Thump, thump, thumpety thump thump.

She straddled his lap and began to bang her head to the music. Beck could see a tattoo right above her bra, on his left side. "Everything that you can't imagine," was written. He had seen this before. She kissed him passionately. Her black lipstick stained his lips like poison. It burned so good.

"I smoke to die," was visible from her lower back as she walked away. This one, he had not seen before, though it seemed familiar. Beck, through a daze, could see her lighting a black cigarette from across the room. The ash burned out like the sun had outside. Now only her moon shone. He sighed and turned his head. A book lay under a backpack and a laptop. It read _Looking for Alaska_, now he remembered where the quote came from. In fact, he had read bits and pieces of it before. He felt he was, of course, Miles, and Jade was his strong, self destructive Alaska Young. The similarities were astounding.

Jade blew out a skillful ring of smoke as she continued her dance of the dark. It was a dance for kings, for princes, for gods. It was a dance of queens, of temptresses, of goddesses.

It seemed as if the moon died out as well after a while, and the only light stemmed from the white in her eyes, her soul glowing from behind her pastel skin. Above a small heart on her thigh was, "It's never just a game," in cursive. Her black lace panties rode up her thigh when she bent her leg. Her lover closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his head back on the chair. She could feel the shapes of all of Becks' rings when their hands clasped together. A skull, the infinity symbol, and tiny diamonds lining the inside of sterling silver all ran across his tan fingers.

She tried to disappear into darkness once again, but Beck grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. Her body was a journal. "I forget to forget," on her right wrist, "That sanity left a long time ago," on the other. Through a cloud of her smoke, he saw a portrait of a little girl hanging by strings like a marionette. A pair of intricate scissors was ready to cut the strings, and the word daddy hovered above them. This tattoo graced the back of her hand, elegantly painted with beautiful, bright colors quite unlike her. Considering the theme of the particular tattoo, the bright colors were a contrast. She tasted of ash and longing. The bitterness that came with each kiss was outlined with sweetness and the sweet smell of death.

Beck grabbed her and threw her on the bed behind them. He traveled over her, looking down at her like a vulture. He kissed her stomach from just below her belly button to the middle of her ample chest. As he got up he brushed his cheek over her black bra, making her quietly moan. He softly peppered her jaw line and chin with light, slow kisses. Right below her jaw line was, "Power is just another weakness." Her eyes closed when he reached her neck with his warm lips. Her hands tightened around his big arms. He looked down and saw the first tattoo she ever got. He remembered how she was cursing profusely when she got that damn star. He chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"It's nothing," He whispered, kissing her. Her black lipstick covered him so much it might as well have been a mask.

He removed the scarf from his neck, and proceeded to take off his T-shirt. He was a journal himself. "Buy the ticket, take the ride," was tattooed on his arm. There was a sun on his shoulder, and his tan skin gave the illusion of it shining. It was clearer. This symbolized power, courage. He was the sun, she was the moon. They, together, were the world. The werewolf on his ribcage coincided with the mysterious fairy on her leg. They were a fairy tale, but on the verge of tragic. Everything was serious; everything had to have that intensity in everything they did. They were mythological. Their love was so strong, it was written in the stars for it to be talked about for generations to come. But they knew this would not happen, so they were to make the best of it in one night. As his fingers traced areas all others but him have not charted, her back arched and she pulled on his necklace. Much to her dismay, it was only a tease. He stopped and leaned over her again, pressing his lips to hers hard. She ran her hands through his brown hair. Her bracelet caught in his hair and he shouted, pulling back. They both laughed as she groaned, "Sorry."

All of her life, she felt she never needed a knight in shining armor. She felt a hero or a savior was for the weak. At night, when she had her darkest thoughts, she battled her demons alone. She fought her tears back inside alone. She was always alone except for when he's with her. But he always proved her wrong. He always proved to her that knights fighting dragons did exist once upon a time, and one still does. But all of the fighting was starting to crack the metal. It was starting to melt the sword and fuel the beasts inside the cave where she's held captive.

Before she even realized it, her bra was hanging on the chair. He was touching her and she was in bliss.

Bliss she could only feel with him.

He licked her, and she was pudding in his hands. He rubbed her, and she was solid stone once more. His bronze skin only complimented his muscles. He was her bronze, golden Adonis. Their separate mouths after a while became one. Their minds became one. They were one being.

She looked at him as he sat in front of her. They both were silent for a few. His hair covered his eyes. He seemed tired. She awaited whatever was next. He put his index and middle finger into her waistband, pulling down the panties. Right above the forbidden garden was a tattoo from a song that quoted, "Please let me get what I want…" in an arch like a rainbow.

Before he even could get to her forbidden fruit, and before she could get what she wanted, he made the mistake of looking at her face again. Her beauty distracted him from anything else. He loved the shape of her nose, and showed that by kissing it gently. He loved the way her earlobe curved a bit, and took notice by nibbling on it. The shine of her soul, the shine of her happiness at that moment nearly blinded him. And without his eyesight he wouldn't be able to admire her anymore, so he went down farther. He pulled down his black pants. At the next blink of her green eyes, he was inside her. This sort of intimacy always made her vulnerable, and she hated it. She hated what he did to her, and she hated how she loved him. It made her susceptible to every variety of heartbreak in the book, a book she long thought she burned in the fireplace downstairs. On Beck's shoulder was the phrase, "Don't break down my castle."

They never broke eye contact as they made each other's lives whole again. They never broke apart their darkness from their light. They just mixed the two to find a happy medium. There was no telling where the demons would take them next. Maybe it would drag them back into the darkness of their separate lives. Maybe it would motivate them to stay together forever. Or maybe they would simply go back to the tattoo parlor. Jade wanted to spill all of her fears right then and there. How she couldn't imagine life without him. How she knew Beck and her were having problems, despite what the night holds. She imagined she would tear up as she asked him why she can't just be strong and leave like he wants her to. How she wants him to be happy, but some invisible chain keeps pulling her back. But feeling Beck infinitely stopped those tragic thoughts. They were simply in love this night, a feeling she felt would pass. No matter how happy he made her. No matter how shiny his armor was. No matter how much she appreciated that he kept the dragons away. If he would just listen to his heart, he would know she wouldn't break his castle down. No matter how she treated everyone and anyone else, she wouldn't do that to her Beck. So until then, they would just light another little black cigarette and enjoy the night.

**A/N-You all are awesome. Read and review!**


End file.
